


Music to his ears

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri Fluff [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Complete, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, VictUuri, Viktor the multi-millionaire, Yuuri the waiter, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: When a multi-millionaire falls for the waiter at his exclusive gentlemen's club... now all he has to do is get rid of his wife...  A short fluffy story starring the lovely Viktor and Yuuri...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktuuri Fluff [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197988
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	Music to his ears

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! welcome to the next story in the Viktuuri fluff collection, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks as always to my lovely beta, writing partner and best friend InLoveWithYOI

The dark wood panelled room was unbearably warm. 

Even the priceless oil paintings by famous artists that hung on gold chains from the coving seemed to be drooping in the oppressive heat. 

Stuffy air was filled with the aroma of very expensive cigars mixed with a hint of wood-smoke from the two large open fires that blazed at either end of the cosy space.

Burgundy velvet upholstered chairs housed the rears of the countries elite. The winged backs of the chairs offering a modicum of privacy to their users. Somewhere to mask the face if they didn’t want to interact with their peers.

Small circular wooden tables were covered in crystal cut glass tumblers and decanters. Aged whisky, rum, vodka all within reach of the liver spotted hands of the older clientele. However they still relied on the silent young men loitering discreetly to top up their glasses without having to be asked. 

This wasn't just any club, this was  _ the  _ club, so exclusive it didn't have a name. You wouldn't find it on any social media and all devices were banned. There would be no photographs to incriminate any of its well known clients.

The younger men tended to band together, not yet wanting to mix with the ancients who looked like they would probably die where they sat. Waiting their turn to become the sages of knowledge, acknowledged with a stiff nod as they passed through the corridors and rooms.

Within the young bucks group, the heart of the multi-millionaire raced in his perfectly toned chest as the object of his desire entered the room. Their eyes met through the haze of cigar and cigarette smoke. He knew he was risking losing his status in the club, but hey, he had enough money not to care what others thought of him. He was in love. No, correction,  _ they _ were in love. He winked at his lover and grinned at the rosy blush that covered the others cheeks.

He would never be able to forget their first meeting. A chance encounter simply because he had forgotten to pick up his cigarette case.

_ ~ _

_ As he had laid his hand on the solid gold doorknob to re-enter the private study he had heard the sound of someone playing the piano. Someone with a skill and sensitivity that he instinctively knew came from hours and hours of dedication combined with a natural talent. A natural talent that made his senses come alive before he had even seen who was playing the expensive instrument.  _

_ Silently opening the door he had been greeted by the sight of a stunningly handsome Asian man lost in the beauty of the music he was creating. Eyes closed, body swaying as he played, a serene smile decorating his pink lips. The multi-millionaire’s heart had soared as he stood in the doorway, listening to his favourite classical piece with his eyes drinking in the creature who had instantly captured his attention. Wanting to know him, to possess him. _

_ Hushed footsteps walking along the thick carpet in the corridor prompted him to close the door he was leaning on so as not to be disturbed. The small click of the lock making the pianist stop and turn towards the door with an extremely worried look on his face.  _

_ The younger man knew he shouldn’t have been playing the piano, he was only a waiter, simply there to serve the very rich men. It was in his contract that they should never know he was there, anticipating and providing what the clients wanted before they even knew that they did and now he had been caught. But when he had spotted the empty room and the beautiful grand piano just sitting there he hadn’t been able to stop himself from sitting down on the stool. He hadn’t even intended to start playing. He’d just been trailing his long fingers along the ivory keys and before he knew it, he was lost in the moment. _

_ And now the pretty, silver haired man was staring at him. Staring at him like he wanted to eat him up. The pretty, silver haired man who had caught the waiter’s attention on his very first shift at the club. The pretty, silver haired man who he had tried so hard to find out more about but had been defeated at every turn.  _

_ Kind blue eyes twinkled at him as he moved away from the musical instrument, almost toppling the stool in his haste to stand. _

_ He had watched with wide eyes as the taller man had approached him. Not knowing if he was going to be admonished for taking such liberties and be dismissed from his employment on the spot. _

_ Frantic apologies falling in a rapid stream from his mouth were silenced with a long slender finger as the other man reached him and stood in front of him. _

_ Lowering his head, the older man had whispered words of appreciation into a pink and blushing ear. Thrilling words which were delivered in a low breathy voice along with an offer that made the dark haired man gasp and step backwards. _

_ The offer of being the Asian man’s lover.  _

_ Swallowing hard to move the lump in his throat the waiter had asked with a stuttering voice if he would be sacked if he refused. _

_ Silver hair glinted in the subtle lighting as the multi-millionaire shook his head and laughed. ‘No’, he had said, ‘I just want to be with you. You have a passion that is missing from my life. I want to spend time with you, listen to you play, spoil you. Love you.’ _

_ Doe eyed the smaller man had nodded, his own heart pounding in his chest. The one man he had wanted and thought that he would never have was offering him a new life. One that he would never have imagined in a million years. _

_ They would have to be careful, the older man explained. _

_ He should not give up his job as a waiter. At least that way when the multi-millionaire couldn’t get away to see him, they could be together at the club. _

_ Ever since that day they had met in secret as often as they could. The multi-millionaire providing the younger man with a penthouse apartment in an exclusive part of town. An apartment with it’s own grand piano that they had christened the first time they made love. A home that they shared when his lover wasn’t required to go home to the wife that he had had to marry to create a smokescreen for his homosexuality. _

_ They both knew that they couldn’t carry on forever as they were. Both wanting to live together permanently, not having to hide their love for each other. The waiter was more than happy to wait for his lover. Knowing that the multi-millionaire would know when the time was right to tear his world asunder. _

_ Gold promise rings shone proudly on fingers. If anyone had noticed that they matched, then nothing had been said. That was the beauty of the club, the clients were free to behave as they wished. No one would cast judgement on them. What happened in the club stayed in the club. _

_ ~ _

And now the time was right…

In his car were the clothes and belongings he didn’t want his wife to trash when she found his letter.

The letter which detailed the information that the private investigator he had hired had discovered. All about her numerous affairs and drug problems. The letter that told her she had 4 hours to pack and get out before she was removed from his home. The letter that told her, out of the generosity of his heart, he had purchased her a small house in the neighbouring town. 

That he had opened an account which, providing she used the money wisely, would last her the rest of her life. In return, all he wanted was an instant divorce, no selling of any story to the papers and no gossip about him and his private life. If she violated any of these conditions, she would lose everything and he would make her life hell. 

He wasn’t bothered about the affairs. They had only made love once, on their wedding night. That had been more than enough for him.

What hurt was that she was using his name to get what she wanted out of her numerous lovers, her dealers. Dirtying his name with her appalling behaviour.

Thank goodness for  _ his _ lover.

He knew that the young man was pure. He had had him checked out as soon as he had laid eyes on him. It was amazing what you could find out at midnight if you had enough money and access to the right people.

His beloved would never treat him like that. In the year they had been together, the young man had proved his worth time and time again. Refusing the multi-millionaires money, insisting on paying his way as much as he could. Supplementing his waitering money by playing piano in up market clubs when his lover was busy.

He had never demanded anything. Never complained when dates were cancelled at the last minute. Always been available when his lover contacted him needing a night of passion.

Yes, he had earned his place by his side. It was his lovers turn to shine, to be adored publicly. To give up his work at the club, to become a member and the one being served.

In a humorous turn of events, it was his lover who brought him the telephone on a silver tray. Smiling as he passed it to him, a secret and beautiful smile that made the older man’s heart flutter.

He could hear her voice before he even put the receiver to his ear, hear her screaming and shrieking. Judging by the looks of the other members it was a call he needed to take out of the lounge.

Ordering her to be quiet for a moment, he stalked out of the stuffy room and paced the thickly carpeted hallway as he listened to her complaints. 

With a clipped tone he informed her that she was wasting precious packing time and that he was not going to be taken for a fool any longer. 

Disconnecting the call he re-entered the smoke filled room and summoned the waiter with a click of his fingers.

Soft, loving words were whispered into his ear, his look of worry replaced with a beaming smile as he was pulled into a tight embrace and kissed. 

Instead of the expected noises of disapproval and tutting, their actions were met with disinterest and ignored. The other club members had worked out months ago what was going on, this was old news…

However, for the lovers this was their time now.

Together they walked to the manager's office where the waiters notice was handed in and accepted. His name added to the members list instead, his sponsor named as the multi-millionaire.

For now they would live in the penthouse. His staff in the mansion had already informed him that she had smashed what she could before she was able to be restrained. It was annoying, but it could mostly be replaced.

Walking out of the inconspicuous door in a side road, they climbed into the older man’s chauffeur driven car. Fingers linked together as they went home. Home to the apartment, the piano, the new brown poodle puppy and the start of their new lives.


End file.
